User talk:ToonRaiderStudios
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:PenDragonStudios page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ToastUltimatum (talk) 02:02, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Image names Hi ToonRaiderStudios. Thank you for uploading those images of Rot Box/Bang; very kindly appreciated. A word on image names, however; please make sure that any images you upload in the future are properly named as stated in our Images policy. Other than that, great job! [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 15:39, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Got it! Sorry bout that, That's a new rule since the last time i was on here. (like 2012 when i was in elementary). I'll make sure that happens! ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 20:02, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :To display your signature, simply press the signature button or type in four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your talk/forum page posts. Hope this helps. :) [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 19:54, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Thumbnails On Xylon's page, you were inquiring as to how to get the thumbnail onto the other side. Personally, I think the thumbnail is fine where it is, which is why I didn't try to change it. But, for future reference (since we do have a right-left-right-left set-up), all you need to do is add the word "left" to the set up. For example, to add Xylon's picture, you wrote... *File:Xylon EW2.png|thumb|220x220px|Xylon, driving up the wedge of Buzz To put it on the left side, you'd write it as... *File:Xylon EW2.png|thumb|left|220x220px|Xylon, driving up the wedge of Buzz Just add the word left and another | and you're good to go. Hope that helps. CrashBash (talk) 07:04, October 10, 2017 (UTC) :And as it hasn't been said yet, thanks for adding so many Extreme Warriors images, which we've needed for a while. It would be even better if you could crop the black borders out of screenshots, but these contributions have helped a lot. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:16, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Reminder on image names Hey Toon, thanks for the World Series image for Team Hurtz, but I'm just giving you a friendly reminder about the name of the image. Renaming it to something like Team Hurtz World Series would be much better than a gigantic random number. Cheers. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 17:54, December 31, 2017 (UTC)